Todo este tiempo
by gin19
Summary: AU Harry: mujeriego temeroso al compromiso, con su novia de toda la vida. Ginny: deseosa de casarse y tener una familia. ¿Qué tienen en común? Son mejores amigos. ¡Ah! Y se aman el uno al otro.


¡Hola! Antes que nada, **gracias por entrar a leer.** La verdad no sé muy bien qué tenía en la cabeza al subir estar historia... Pero de todo corazón, espero que sea de su agrado. Será un fic sin magia y bueno, un intento de historia romántica. Cualquier comentario será bien recibido y, nuevamente, gracias por entrar.

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter no es mío. Todo este maravilloso mundo le pertenece a J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

**_Cap. 1: "Nuevas ¿buenas?"_**

—Sí –Fue lo que salió de su boca. Apenas un susurro, que, debido al ambiente, se escuchó como amplificado.

La familia Weasley al por mayor estalló en un jubiloso grito. Ginny estaba por los aires, siendo abrazada por su ahora prometido. Por su rostro surcaban lágrimas que hasta, momentos después, no sabría identificar si eran de alegría o de la tristeza de estar renunciando a _él._ Fue depositada de nuevo en el suelo y se encontró con una mirada oscura, cargada de devoción, que la atravesaba por completo.

—Te haré la más feliz del mundo, Ginny.

—Lo sé.- Acarició su rostro a la vez que le dedicaba una dulce sonrisa, donde intentaba transmitir también cuánto lo quería. Se acercaron para sellar las palabras con un beso pero el momento les fue interrumpido.

—Gustave, felicidades… –Bill se acercó a abrazar fuertemente al chico, alguien no muy alto, moreno, pelinegro y de ojos oscuros. Apuesto, con sonrisa deslumbrante y mirada luminosa. Él y Ginny compartieron un guiño cómplice justo antes de que la sorprendiera el abrazo de Hermione.

— ¡Amiga, qué declaración más bella! –Ginny le sonrió ampliamente, a la vez que se separaban- Muchas felicidades… ¡Hay tanto por hacer! El vestido, el ramo, tus damas…

—Ya habrá tiempo de pensar en eso –Hizo un movimiento con la mano, quitándole importancia- Por lo pronto, dame el honor de que seas la madrina.

El shock de Hermione fue instantáneo; pero en cuanto reaccionó, al borde de las lágrimas, se abalanzó para abrazar a su mejor amiga.

—Gracias, Ginny. Te ayudaré en todo y verás que será una gran fiesta, te lo prometo.

—Lo sé, Herms. Estoy muy emocionada... –Distinguió a Ron, esposo de Hermione desde apenas año y medio atrás, haciéndose camino de entre todos los Weasley, que comentaban contentos la noticia, hacia ellas.

—Supongo que Hermione ya te lo ha dicho todo... Pero en serio estoy contento por ti, hermana -Ron la abrazó mientras la despeinaba- Gustave es un buen hombre y supongo que lo quieres…

—Lo quiero desde que tenía quince años, Ron. –Contestó, riendo ligeramente.

—De todo corazón, espero que seas muy feliz, Ginny. Te lo mereces. –Los hermanos se abrazaron nuevamente, ambos al borde de las lágrimas.

—Venga ya, que no quiero llorar más, Ron. –Se separaron y el pelirrojo la abrazó por los hombros, comenzando a caminar hacia dentro de la casa.

—Sólo tengo una duda...

— ¿Cuál?

—Cómo es que reaccionará Harry tras la noticia… La boda de su mejor amiga. Creo que él no esperaba que verdaderamente Gustave fuera el correcto.

—Ni modo, tendrá que tomarlo bien.

—Eso espero Ginny, eso espero.

* * *

La noticia se convirtió en encabezado de los periódicos al día siguiente. La familia Lewis era muy famosa en el mundo mágico por lo que decidieron hacerlo oficial con bombo y platillo.

En la redacción de El Profeta, Ginny fue felicitada por todos sus compañeros. Danielle, una de sus amigas desde tiempos escolares, fue quizá la que más se alegró por la ocasión dado que fue requerida también como dama de honor.

Mientras tanto, Harry se encontraba en Suiza por una misión acerca de un asesino de mujeres. Sin duda, su vida había cambiado mucho desde su salida del internado Hogwarts. A sus veintiséis años podía declararse como el Jefe de Aurores más joven desde aquel Sebastian Williams, de 1853. En el ámbito personal, la situación era completamente diferente. El fallecimiento de sus padres poco antes de cumplir los once y la repentina muerte de Molly Weasley hacia casi seis años son las cosas que más le costaron superar. Su tabla salvadora en esos tiempos oscuros fueron los Weasley, cuando chico y ya en su adolescencia. La increíble relación con todos ellos y su entrañable amistad con Ron, Ginny y Hermione, sus mejores amigos, fueron el bálsamo necesario para sanar de manera correcta.

En cuestiones sentimentales, ya llevaba un noviazgo de ocho años y medio con Cho Chang, una chica que conocía desde toda su vida. A decir verdad, lo suyo era más rutina y, por qué no, también deuda, y es que Cho estuvo a su lado en todo momento. Al principio estuvo muy enamorado de ella pero con el tiempo, su amor se fue desvaneciendo… Y es que Cho fue sacando su verdadera actitud: detrás de esa chica linda había una persona celosa, muy posesiva y hasta un tanto ciega y es que, a pesar que sus cuernos ya eran sabidos por toda Inglaterra, ella seguía empecinada con el cuento de que Harry la amaba. Muchas veces habían intentado dejarlo pero el jefe de aurores siempre terminaba rindiéndose ante las escenas de la oriental, aunque, aún así, éste tenía claro que su relación no era factor para que no tuviera encuentros casuales con cuanta chica pudiera. Uno de los beneficios de su puesto es que había una mujer regalándosele en cada esquina. Y no es que él fuera estúpido como para desaprovecharlo. Harry Potter era un mujeriego, señores, y a muchísima honra.

Pero ahora, en Suiza, el ministerio de ese país había solicitado apoyo a los ingleses dado que la situación se les había salido de control, inclusive hasta a los aurores más experimentados de aquellas tierras. La misión se había alargado y a él le urgía regresarse a Inglaterra. Extrañaba muchísimo a sus amigos y esa cena tan formal que Gustave había pedido a los Weasley le daba mala espina. Y no es que Gustave le cayera mal, sino que había algo en ese nivel de perfección que a él no le parecía; pero ni modo, llevaba ya sus buenos seis años con Ginny, quien se veía muy enamorada y si su mejor amiga era feliz, él también. No podía negar que había tenido sentimientos encontrados hacia la pelirroja y es que, de alguna manera, sentía que ella era su verdadera alma gemela, su otra mitad. La quería como a ninguna otra persona; le gustaba llamarla mentalmente 'ángel' porque, si bien tenía un carácter fuerte, él era de los pocos que conocía su lado más dulce y sensible. Sabía del enorme tesoro que Ginny era y eso únicamente lo volvía un poco más loco por ella. Además, la forma en que se entendían, en cómo la pasaban cuando estaban juntos… Se conocían el uno al otro como si fueran su propia palma de la mano. Sin dudarlo, daría su vida por ella. Pero con el tiempo, había aprendido a dejar encerradas todas esas sensaciones en un pequeño rincón de su corazón dado que por ningún motivo se aventuraría a perder su amistad con Ginny; además, el sueño de la familia feliz y cuento de hadas que ella más quería, él jamás se lo podría dar. Harry no era hombre de una sola mujer.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una vibración en su bolsillo; al sacar el celular, la pantalla rezaba el nombre de Ron. Se apresuró a contestar la llamada.

¿Cómo está el jefe? –En el tono de su voz era palpable la burla.

—Eres un mal amigo, Ronald. Agradecería que no te burlaras de mi condición. Y para la próxima, recuérdame traerte conmigo y no dejarme convencer por tus patéticos argumentos de estar trabajando en mi sobrino.

—Lo siento pero es que esa clase de cosas no se hacen mensajería, colega. –Harry rió y decidió cambiar el tema.

— ¿Qué tal todo por allá?

—Bien, -Ron suspiró antes de continuar- Hay muchas novedades.

— ¿Qué clase de novedades? –Se alarmó.

— Lo siento nuevamente pero no soy quién para contártelas. No es mi asunto, Harry, mejor pregúntaselo a Ginny.

—No está embarazada ¡¿verdad! –La risa que se escuchó del otro lado no sirvió para tranquilizarlo- Rayos, Ron, ¡habla de una vez!

—Por supuesto que no, Harry… O bueno, por lo menos eso espero.

— ¿Entonces de qué hablas?

—Ya te lo dije, pregúntaselo a Ginny.

—Sólo llamaste para preocuparme, menudo amigo tengo, caray.

—Así me amas, Potter. Te dejo, Hermione dice que llegaremos tarde al cine. Cuídate y espero verte pronto.

—Estaré de vuelta en tres días, la situación acá se ha alargado más de lo justo. También cuídate, cuida a Hermione, Ron. Y salúdame a tu hermana, que la ingrata no se ha dignado a mandarme un mensaje desde hace dos semanas.

—Ha estado un poco ocupada, Harry, ya lo entenderás.

—Se nota que disfrutas dejándome con la duda. Te veo pronto, Ron.

Las palabras de su amigo no salieron de su cabeza en todo el día, impidiéndole concentrarse en el papeleo importante. Ya por la noche, en el hotel, tomó su celular y le escribió a su mejor amiga. _"Pelirroja, me tienes en el olvido. ¿Algo que contarme? De cualquier manera, volveré para el lunes, ¿nos vemos en el café de siempre? Te extraño, Ginny"_. Al poco rato, su celular vibró. _"No vemos ahí a las cuatro. Tengo noticias importantes pero ya platicaremos el lunes. También te extraño, Harry. Te quiero."_

_Genial_, pensó Harry. La cita ya estaba pactada. Y su presentimiento acerca de aquello que no le querían contar no era bueno en absoluto.

* * *

Cuando menos lo pensaron ambos, llegó el lunes. Poco antes de las cuatro, Harry ya esperaba en la terraza, nervioso. Transcurridos unos veinte minutos, corriendo, llegó Ginny.

—Lamento llegar tarde, Harry, es que… -No era posible que su perfume le siguiera poniendo las piernas de gelatina, se decía Ginny a sí misma.

—No importa, Gin, de todas maneras, no llevaba mucho esperando… -Su mejor amiga se acercó a besarlo en la mejilla y después, se sentó frente a él.

—Supongo que tienes cosas que contarme…

—Supones bien –Harry lanzó un suspiro cansado- He vuelto a pelear con Cho…

—Qué novedad – Interrumpió Ginny sarcásticamente, rodando los ojos- ¿Qué ha sido esta vez? No, no, ¿sabes qué? No me interesa. Tú ya conoces mi manera de pensar sobre tu relación, si no mal recuerdo, llevo repitiéndotela cerca de ocho años… Y no quiero pelear con mi mejor amigo justo ahora que ha vuelto luego de siete semanas en misión… Lo siento, Harry.

—Tampoco quiero pelear… Te extrañé mucho, pelirroja.

—Pues te aseguro que no tanto como yo. –Ginny sonrió como sólo lo hacía con él. Se perdieron mirándose a los ojos, como tantas veces durante sus nueve años de amistad, sumidos en un silencio carente de incomodidad, pero con esas palabras que no se atreverían a decir, flotando en el ambiente y siendo visible por cualquiera… Menos para ellos mismos.

— ¿Puedo tomar su orden? –La pregunta del mesero fue el llamado hacia la realidad. Ginny sonrió más ampliamente mientras Harry pedía por los dos.

— ¿Pediste mi café sin pana?

—Por supuesto –Harry le sonrió galante- Pero no intentes desviar de entre todo la conversación, pelirroja. Ron me dijo que tú tienes algo que contarme…

—No es la gran cosa –Le quitó importancia moviendo la mano aunque por dentro, estaba hecha un manojo de nervios. El temor de la reacción de su mejor amigo era el motivo por el que Ginny no quería hablar de su próxima boda tan pronto.

—Ginny… -Harry completamente serio, la miró fijamente.

—Harry… -Lo arremedó, intentando aligerar la cuestión.

—Pues dímelo ya.

—Comamos y después platicamos de lo que quieras.

—Ginevra, estoy hablando en serio –Buscaba por todos los medios hacer contacto visual con Ginny pero ésta miraba a un lado fijamente.

—Permiso –La puerta de la terraza se abrió y entró el mesero a dejarles sus aperitivos. Ginny se apresuró a empezar a comer mientras Harry se puso con los brazos cruzados sobre la mesa.

—Si no te apresuras se te enfriará el panini, Harry –Si no hubiese sido por el fruncimiento de ceño, él no habría dado señales de haberla escuchado.

—…

—Harry, no comencemos.

— ¿No comencemos qué, Ginevra?

—Me niego a pelear por esto, ¡por Merlín!, estás actuando como un niñito de cuatro años, Potter.

— ¡Y yo estoy hablando con la mujer más necia de todo Inglaterra!

— ¿Sólo porque te estoy pidiendo que esperes un poco? –se indignó-

—Si no es algo importante, sólo suéltalo. Cómo te encanta el drama, Ginny.

—Has aguantado mi drama muchos años, no viene al caso un reclamo ahora –El tono frío de la pelirroja le caló a Harry.

—Dilo ya, Ginny. –Exclamó molesto-

—No. –Ahora fue ella la que se cruzó de brazos sobre la mesa y desvió su mirada.

Harry puso sus ojos en blanco y comenzó a comer. Después de un rato, Ginny resopló con rabia y tomó sus cubiertos también. Fue hasta que terminaron sus alimentos que Harry se aventuró a mirarla.

—Lo siento, pelirroja.

—Lo siento también, Harry, es que… Te juro que no es fácil.

—Debí haberlo supuesto si es que no querías hablar inmediatamente de eso. Perdón. –Le tomó sus manos, gesto que se ganó una sonrisa radiante por parte de su mejor amiga.

—Perdóname también. No debí haberte hablado así. –Ginny soltó sus manos y revolvió la cabellera de Harry; éste sonrió cerrando los ojos. Ella fue bajando y acarició su cicatriz, su frente, sus mejillas… Asegurándose que seguía con los ojos cerrados, tomó las manos fuertes y ásperas de su mejor amigo y suspiró sonoramente antes de decírselo. -Me caso, Harry.

El morocho, sin rastro de la tranquilidad o la sonrisa de antes, abrió los ojos al instante, con sus esmeraldas cargadas de incredulidad, sorpresa... Y una chispa de dolor.

-¿¡QUÉ! – ¡Rayos! El grito le salió más horrorizado de lo que le hubiera gustado.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

Un beso,

Sara.


End file.
